


Strong Addictions - Felicest/Drama

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, North Italy/North Italy Self-cest (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: Lucifer Vargas, a once successful firefighter, lost everything suddenly. Stuck at the bottom at his very worst, he's figuring out if he can work back up- and not lose Feliciano in the process.Eventual Felicest- Possible on Permanent Hiatus -
Kudos: 3





	Strong Addictions - Felicest/Drama

It was part of his morning routine; the casual shower, brush, and suit up. That is – It WAS. The bathroom in front of him sat covered in what looked like old make-up stains. The mirror was smudged in old fingerprints and watermarks. A snarling face in the reflection looked back at him, following with a huff at the dismay of his messy hair. He dragged a hand through it, determined to get the knots out only to feel a faint shine of grease coat the palm of his hand. A faint ‘guh’ escaped his lips, quickly washing away the gross feeling.

Every part of his face was covered in either dead skin, grease, or the occasional smooth spot of skin. He reached out for the cold handle on the sink and turned it, only to find a severe lack of water coming from the tap. It seems the water was shut off, either from his lack of payment or simply a maintenance issue. Whatever it was, it meant no shower today.

Stumbling down the short hall, he freed himself out into the living room. The furniture was of decent quality, barely any scratches or nicks. Faint footsteps outside his door concerned him, as upon darting over to open it, he was met face-to-face with the landlord.

“Another month,” The landlord began, halfway into the process of placing a note on the screen door, which had large red letters reading ‘Final Notice’. The landlord squinted his eyes, rubbing his face again. “This is the last time. If you don’t pay tomorrow, I’m afraid I am going to have to evict you.”

“I can get it in two days-““Tomorrow or nothing, I mean it, Lucian.” The landlord interrupted, used to hearing this excuse by the expression on his face.

Lucian scoffed, “Then it’s nothing, I don’t need this shit.” His fists suddenly tightened in a grip, but he quickly turned around, marching off to the bedroom. One hand pulled out a phone while the other worked on wriggling a duffle bag free from under the bed. He glanced at the phone and typed a few numbers. He quickly held it up to his ear after, pinning it between his head and his shoulder. The faint ringing allowed him to start filling the bag with any of his belongings, ranging from clothes to wallet to his laptop. When the ringing suddenly became abrupt, he was first to speak. “I know you aren’t talking to me right now, but do you mind if I stay in your guest room and you can not talk to me there? –“. When he was met with silence for the next few moments, he continued on.

“Please-“He sighed, “Just for a night or two.”. He stuffed a shirt in, following with a jacket, but settled on pressing it onto the top of the bag as he searched for his next thought. “I’m sorry. For—everything I guess.” He leaned forward on the arm, hanging his head. “I need a second chance.”

Lucian stood up straight, shrugging the black jacket onto himself. “Because I don’t want him to see me like this. I stink- I look like crap. I just-“. He grabbed the phone from its place after finally pulling his arm through the second sleeve. “Don’t make me beg. Especially in Italian.” He chuckled shortly.

Silence filled the room for moments after. Lucian licked his lips, hoping that this really would not turn in a situation where he would have to threaten or blackmail him.

“But you make it sound so tempting, fratellino.” The voice replied, a deep yet vicious voice. “Be over by 10 p.m, or I’m locking you out like an animal.”

Lucian grinned, putting his hand to his face as he let out a breath he didn’t realizing he was holding. He wouldn’t admit that he was relieved. Because being relieved means he was surprised by the outcome.

It didn’t matter what he said.

“Thank you, love you too.” He muttered, saying the latter part sarcastically and promptly hanged up. The clock nearby read 11 a.m. Time for another one.

Hours later, Lucian found himself waiting at the front doorstep of the suburban house, already an luxurious upgrade for the dump of an apartment. For all the times his brother was arrogant or stubborn, he was surprised to see him come through this time. Especially since their last reunion was—a little violent. Not entirely, but it was a small argument that turned into destroying some of the elder brother’s processions. Which turned into another I.O.U on the big list of ‘in debt till I sell my soul to Satan.’ Irony, if one considers Lucian’s birth name.

He flipped the nearby rock to find the spare key and used it to unlock the front door, slipping into the quiet house. His steps felt heavier suddenly, the trip having been easier on his feet prior to this point. The living room was dark, only the faint outlines of white furniture and an expensive flat screen could be made out. He steadily approached the only light source that seemed to stream from the kitchen. Approaching the corner, he was ready to be faced with a sarcastic brother. But as he begun to hear his brother converse, his blood began to boil.

“I know you two haven’t properly seen each other in a while…”

Lucian’s shoulders tense, seeing his brother’s black hair and past that, the beautiful wisp of honey brown hair. Hair he had so long to ran his hands through, to gently smell and bury his face into. But at this moment, he could only smell burning fuel. And could only see bright lights.

Then it all went black.

“Lucifer…!”

Lucian huffed, growling softly as he quickly held a hand to his head and another to his nose.

A splitting pain came like a sudden flash, it happened again. The pain lingered like a lasting headache. He pulled his hand back to see his finger covered in a light layer of blood, coming from his nose. His eyes flicked up to see Feliciano inches away from his face, who was in pose that seemed inches away from holding him with such soft hands. 

Lucian's face took a sudden blush, unsure if it was from the sudden rush of blood to his head or the warmth heat mere centimeters from him.

"W-what?" He meant to spat out, only to stutter while looking into those eyes.

"Your nose is bleeding and you seemed like you were in pain.. are you alright?" Feliciano settled a hand on his shoulder and showed deep concerned. 

"Yeah. Just- bad headache that's all." Lucian stood up straight. Flavio came over, dropping a tissue into his hands. "From the accident." He added on.

"Right, yes, but.." Feliciano took the tissue from Lucian's hands and gently wiped his nose. "Just didn't realize how badly it affected you, it's been months..." 

Lucian shut his eyes, letting Feliciano clean him up, before looking to him. Feliciano's action pausing as he settled a hand on his cheek.

"It's been months since I've seen you, Luci." 

Lucian suddenly snapped back from the hold, "Right-" Lucian rubbed the back of his head. "Just been busy that's all. Getting- back into the work."

Feliciano nodded, tossing the bloody tissue aside in the trash. His eyes showed worry, but he quickly corrected his expression with a nervous smile. "I understand, must be hard sorting it all back together."

Lucian rolled his eyes, "As life is, now excuse me. I-" Crap. He can't announce he's living here now. "I'm- staying for the night, spending time with the brother, you know." Lucian was burning a hole into his brother's head, who stood behind Feliciano and leaned against the counter, with such an intese stare, hoping he said nothing to correct him. Only to be met with a calm, drinking glance.

Feliciano beamed smally, "Really? I actually drove here to spend the night with you two- or well- Flavio invited me." 

Flavio gave a sly smile, raising his glass with a small shake of giddy, before taking another sip from it.

Lucian growled, clearly annoyed. "Sweet. Great-, god-- great." He strained a smile on his face. A itching feeling creeped at his spine, a faint lump in his throat crept while his nose seemed to burn with every inhale. Begging.

"Well- I'm going to set my bag in the guest room and just- settle in." Lucian pointed out, reaching for his bag. 

"Oh I didn't tell you? You're sleeping on the couch." Flavio downed the rest of the glass, in which Lucian quickly snapped back. "And you're sleeping on goddamn thin ice-"

"..Orrrr.. you could sleep in the guest room with Feliciano." Lucian gulped, opening his mouth when Feliciano piped in.

"No no- It's alright, I can take the couch! I know you've probably healed, but it looked like you've walked all this way- and I don't want you-" "I- I don't mind."

Feliciano's mouth closed at Lucian's response. A small smile appeared. 

"Left side?" "Right, by the window." Lucian chuckled. Well, it wasn't a total night wasted nor ruined.

Lucian, clearly annoyed by his brother, spent most of thus night in the guest room on the bed. He set up on the right of the bed as said. The bed neatly covered in white sheets as Lucian sat with his legs crossed, white tank-top and boxer breifs. A shirt in his lap, followed by faint rattling sound. "Two.. three..."

A faint sound of steps caused him to pack in a panic, folding the shirt when the door opened. 

Feliciano came in, long t-shirt that went down to his thighs, just peeking underneath was his boxers and his fuzzy socks at his feet. He was mid-way through brushing his teeth, climbing onto the bed while he contined to brush his teeth.

"Did anyone ever tell you to not walk and brush? What if you trip?" Lucian said, looking over to the man who leaned on his shoulder. 

"Then I take it out of my mouth before I fall, simple!" He pulled the brush out to hastly say before continuing. 

"Don't think that's exactly how it works. But- you probably have compelling evidence." Lucian ruffled his hair. So silky and soft. Not even needing to be near it to smell the strawberry shampoo from it. 

Feliciano grinned, getting up shortly to spit out and clean up. He jumped back into the room, bouncing on the bed. He laid with his head on the pillows, his body diagonal to occupy most of the bed. 

Lucian looked back behind to him, huffing. "Bed hog." Before taking both tan legs and gently pushing them to Feliciano's respective side, resulting in a giggle from the other. Lucian laid in the spot, along his back till he shifted with his back facing to Feliciano. Feliciano followed, laying in the same direction so he face his back. His face faded in a small sign of sadness, reaching a finger to gently trace a finger along Lucian's back.

"How are your scars..?" 

Feliciano could see Lucian's head perk and then readjust along the pillow. "The small ones are gone, but the one from surgery and the cuts are still there.." 

Feliciano trailed one with his index finger softly, stopping when it darted underneath Lucian's tank top. "I think they make you look cool. Like a sly evil villian." 

He could hear a soft exhalt of air and it didn't take much more to convince him that he made Luci smile. 

"Of course you'd think that." 

Feliciano softly scooted closer. "Because you've always seemed cool to me." 

"Really now?" 

"Of course." Feliciano reached to wrap an arm around. There was a suddent jolt from Lucian, taken back by the hug, but slowly feel into it's sweetness.

Lucian smiled, closing his eyes while enveloped in his hold. "I've missed you.." He admitted. The veins along Lucian's arms and hands seemed to throb more, feeling his heartbeat in every part of his body. But he could feel this creeping feeling along his back cease. Perhaps Feliciano was a medicine, could he have him prescribed daily? 

The thought made him smile. And then all he remember the next moment was falling asleep with the feeling of a warm breath along his nape and a heat holding close to his body.

If only it could fight the defeaning cold in his bloodstream. If only it stopped every night from seeing bright headlights.


End file.
